Wonder-Green
Wonder-Green is one of the main heroes in The Wonderful 101. His real name is Jean-Sébastien Renault. He attacks with a gun. Gameplay Drawing an "L" shape will activate Wonder-Green's United Morph, Unite Gun. A small "L" symbol drawn with a few heroes in reserve results in a pistol shaped gun, while a large symbol drawn with many heroes results in a more machine gun-like weapon. Each shot of Wonder-Green's gun requires one hero to be launched as ammunition. No other Unite Morph matches Unite Gun’s range. Unite Gun can be used on the ground or in the air. Although it doesn't do a lot of damage, it actually provides a convenient set-up for Climb Attacks, since the Unite Gun uses other team members as ammunition. You can also use the nuzzle of the Unite Gun to pick up various objects, such as trash cans, cars, bombs, and enemies. Large objects require a larger Unite Gun, which requires a large amount of teamates to make.. Personality and traits Chosen to be a Wonderful One due to his incredible skill with firearms and other ranged weapons, Wonder-Green is currently a mere middle school student. Yet, despite his youth, it is said that he can shoot through the hole of a doughnut a 100 kilometers away, while eating a doughnut himself. Possibly due to his privileged upbringing, he often seems to feel like the world revolves around him and is prone to ignoring the reality of his surroundings. He also unwittingly rude, leading to occasional clashes with Blue and Pink; clashes Green himself seems unbothered by. Blue often replies with a rude insult, and Pink will reply with a scolding. Even during the tensest of missions, he possesses a completely carefree nature; that is until something goes south, then he instantly breaks into panic. Far clumsier than most would ever suspect for a Wonderful One, the care with which Green uses his rapid-fire proton gun is another, more careful, side of him that holds great pride in his position. He has developed a close friendship with Black, as both are similar in age and love video games, comics, cartoons, and general mischief-making. This mischief-making extends to his love of junk food, a forbidden fruit under his parents, but a near constant indulgence as Green partakes in missions far beyond their strict reach. Despite still being in middle school, Wonder-Green is such a proficient sniper that he quickly drew the attention of the CENTINELS. Normally, he pretends to be a serious student while under his parents’ strict supervision, but when given free rein, he spoils himself at every opportunity. Even after transforming, he is reluctant to let go of his bag of junk food and its seemingly inexhaustible supply. His skills as a marksman have earned him the nickname “Le Sniper Supérieur.” No matter how proficient he might be though, Wonder-Green is still only a middle school student. He stands out for his overbearing remarks, but he’s also been known to panic or to downright break down and cry on occasion. His superhero outfit does nothing to mask his emotions. Category:Browse Category:Heroes Category:Characters